The Last Night
by partofforever
Summary: During their last night together, L tries to understand why Light Yagami was the one to capture him and not the other way around. Written for Lawlight Week 2016.


**The Last Night**

" _In the very depths of hell, do not demons love one another?"_

Anne Rice

He looked up. There was no way Light Yagami was sleeping. He was pretending again, like an animal trying to fool its hunter.

The unnutural brightness coming from his laptop screen was illuminationg the room. It was rainy outise; sharp drops were hitting the window one time after another, sounding surprisingly loudly in the after-midnight silence.

It seemed not a day has passed since they've met each other, yet everything felt so different now. They were supposed to be friends, but were they ones? The line between aversion and fascination was ever so thin, it was hard to tell what was going on between them.

At first he was mostly suspicious; Light Yagami was too perfect to be innocent. And even though everything was pointing to another direction, it all seemed too unbelievable to be real. A perfect son, perfect student, perfect boyfriend… People like this couldn't exist.

But then he met him and began to be interested, not to say _fascinated_. Who was hiding behind the mask? What kind of monster could be living within Light Yagami? Was it Kira or maybe someone else? Day after day he was trying to find the answer, but none was to his liking – only one riddle following another, endless games and mysteries.

And though he didn't want to admit it, it was refreshing. Being around Light Yagami felt good, because he was dangerous and skilled, challenging and daring and he hasn't felt so driven for a long time. There was something in him that was strangely similar to B, yet he was completely different – more careful and less maniacal, a perfect fit for his wits.

Yet something changed again and one day Light Yagami began to act so unlike himself. It was hard to admit he was dissapointed behind measure to see him like this – perfectly normal, a boy he never knew. He had to be sure, so he decided to chain him, exposing himself even more, more than he ever did. He was sure there was something he overlooked, something that would help him understand.

Yet he was sitting there now, another sleepless night, watching Light Yagami pretending to be asleep and nothing was clearer than the day they walked into this room together for the first time. It occurred in no time that Light Yagami was more incomprehensible he could ever knew.

Their first days together were awkward and stiff, both on his and Light's side. His prisoner was constantly indignant about his captivity and he was unnucustomed to be so close to someone for a long period of time. Or any period of time to be precise.

Yet as time passed they were getting used to each other – Light had to accept his weird habits and he had to put up with the other's constant grumbling about his gloomy mood. It was new and exciting in a way; this Light was different, but nonetheless fascinating. His mind was still sharp and above average – maybe even on his own level – and there was a certain purity in it, unfamiliar and alluring.

He didn't want it to end this way; it was never his goal to lead Light astray.

But one night when they were both pretending to be asleep, he wrapped his arm around him and it stayed this way from now on. And another night Light Yagami kissed him, sweetly and nearly childishly and there was no way to go back. This days were the happiest in his life. Even the hiding, the constant state of alarm… There was something exciting about it.

However, something has changed again and the feeling of restlessness was overcoming him. Light Yagami was different. Or maybe he should say that he was back to his previous self? The dangerous, the insidious one. His kisses were still sweet, but it seemed they were flavoured with poison. Whatever happened, he should have let him ago, hiding his face again, not letting anyone see it. But even though Light Yagami was unchained and free to go, he was still there, lying in his bed, pretending to sleep peacefully.

What were they? Enemies or friend? Or maybe both?

He didn't want to lose him, but it was more than certain now that he would have to, if he wanted to stay alive. Still, he was looking at the dark figure under his own blanket, trying to find another way.

There was none of course, but this time he would like to be mistaken for once.

"Light," he said softly, crawling nearer. He could feel the steady breathing and a heart beating a little bit too fast.

"What is it?", a not so sleepy voice asked, still turning his back on him.

"Whatever happens from now on," he began, trying to find the proper words, "I want you to know I'll cherish the memory of our time together."

A quiet chuckle shook the bed. Of course, Light Yagami was the one to win this battle, at least for now.

"Why would you say something like this?", he questioned, looking at him finally.

Their eyes met for a brief moment – triumphal and regretful, already knowing what was to come next.

"I think I might have accidently fallen for you."

"You know you shouldn't have done it," Light smiled gently, reaching for his hand. "In the game we play there is no place for such things."

"The demons," he started, looking into his companion inscrutable eyes, "they need love too."


End file.
